Looking through peeping eyes
by kurenohikari
Summary: A collection of one-shot, in chronological order, of the life of Dean and Sam in Palo Alto by the point of views of outsiders. Female Sam! *Sequel to: Viva Las Vegas!*
1. Maybe it isn't that bad

I threw my head backwards and laughed loudly at Rick's joke. But then sobered soon when I remembered that it only passed two weeks since Gideon had died, and we shouldn't be having this much fun.

I've been working at Cheval, Gideon's mechanic shop, for two years now. He took me in when I had just gotten received from college, fresh and thinking that I knew everything. He taught me so much, but specially that I didn't know everything.

 _And now I'll never be able to repay him..._ I thought sadly.

"Did you hear?" Rick continued talking, not noticing my foul mood.

"What?" I asked him curiously.

"About Dean?" guessed Steven, smirking when he received a nod from Rick "He used to work here" explained to me. He like everybody there, except me, had been working at Cheval for at least a decade now "He was like a son to Gideon. He gave him and his sweet little wife everything he had when he died, even Cheval".

I looked shock at him and thought a bit relived: _At least the new boss we are having was chosen by Gideon_.

But then anger took control of me.

 _Although Gideon considered him his son and gave him everything, that bastard didn't even visit him when he was dying. I want to meet that son of a bitch so I can give him a piece of my mind!_

And just as if my thought was a summoning, a young very handsome man in his early twenties walked into the mechanic shop.

 _He used to work for Gideon before I came around?! He must have been sixteen years old for that!_ I thought shocked.

"Rick! Steve! Long time guys!" his deep reach voice boomed through the mechanic shop.

If I weren't already in a relationship, and madly in love with my boyfriend, I would have totally try to get into his pants. The bastard was damn sexy!

 _Stop it Jude!_ I scolded myself in my head, _The idiot left Gideon for dead, he does not deserve your admiration._

"Hey, dude. You new?" his voice brought me back from my thoughts. I spaced out enough for the whole shop to great him and he noticing me, between the small crowd "The name is Dean, what's yours?" before I even knew what I was doing I punched the bastard on the face, making him step back only a bit "What the fucking hell man?!" he yelled at me with an angry glare that made me shiver.

 _He is a scary dude._ I contemplated in my head but still stood by my decision.

"That is for Gideon" I snapped at him "You should have been here for him! He considered you a son and you left him on his own at his dead bed! How..." I shook my head, wanting to cease the clear anguish in my face to not show myself weak in front of him "How could you do that to him? To Gideon?! He is the best damn man I have ever met... He deserved better!".

"Jude!" exclaimed shocked and clearly angry Steven "I am so sorry Dean. Gideon's death has been hard for everyone. Jude just..." he stopped talking when the bastard raised a hand in clear gesture to shut him up.

"It's ok Steven" he tells him "He is just defending Gideon's honor" his gaze never flickers from my face "I didn't know that Gideon was dying. I found out that he had died when I called him to invite him to my wedding" a flush full of shame started tainting my cheeks when I heard the bas... Dean's words "Let's all get back to work guys".

"Si... sir, I..." I began stuttering but shut up when Dean cut me off.

"As I told Steven, you were just defending Gideon's honor. As long as you doesn't repeat this behavior again, everything will be fine" he gave me and assessing gaze before turning around and getting into Gideon's old office.

The rest of the week passed like any other one... well except that Dean has been working along us. The dude was really good... who am I kidding he was freaking genius with cars! He discovers problems that normally takes us hours in minutes and fixes them very fast. What he said about us being fine was true. He never mentioned our... our little misunderstanding when we first met. He even treated me with the same familiarity and care he treats the others.

"Excuse me" a polite voice caught my attention. I lifted my head from the car and landed my gaze with a breathtaking female. She was tall, slim, her long chocolate brown buckles were formed a halo around her and her sweet smile made her hazel greenish kind eyes shine so much that it almost made me stop breathing "Do you know where I can find Dean?" her questioned made me stop gaping at her.

"Sammy" the voice of my boss startled me, making me jump and hit my head with the hood of the car I was repairing "What are you doing here?" Dean continued taking as he walked towards her, completely ignoring me.

At the beginning I was angry for being treated like that but didn't speak up because I was already in red marks with him. However, when my gaze fell on them all my anger went away. I understood that he didn't do it because he didn't care, but because his complete attention was on her. From the week I have known Dean I had never seen him like this. His eyes looked at that girl as if she was an angel that was sent from heaven to save him. As if she was his life and only purpose for living... and maybe she was.

His arms circled around her waist so carefully, as if she was a delicate glass doll, and brought her against him and kissed her lovingly. I had never seen a couple share such a passionate and honest kiss, with only being a chaste peck.

"De! Stop it. Didn't you notice that the poor guy is hurt?" she scolded him. She broke from his grip and went to my aid "Are you ok? Where does it hurt?" she grabbed my head to check the hit clearer.

I almost jumped in fear when I locked gazes with my boss. He was watching me with so much hate that I feared that he would jump on me and beat the crap out of me. His burning glare was specially directed towards the place his girl was touching my face.

I would have never believed that my boss was jealous and possessive. He always had this carefree and secure attitude that would never make you imagine that he would feel insecure about a skinny boy being near his girl. But as I looked into his green eyes shining in rage and... fear? Fear of what? Someone taking her away from him? Why would he feel like that? It was clear that she only had eyes for him. Even now as she was taking care of me her eyes wandered towards him every five seconds.

"Come one Sammy" Dean finally spoke, after having enough of watching his girl touching another man "He is fine" he grabbed her hand and dragged her towards his office, but not before shooting a venomous glare at me.

I blinked a few times stupidly and stared blankly at the motor of the Mercedes in front of me. Half an hour later they both stepped out of the office, their hair a bit messed up as if it had been combed hastily before leaving the room. My boss's girl only flashed me a sweet smile and entered the Impala, Dean stopped by my side and opened his mouth to say something but at the end shook his head and only nodded at me before entering his car.

I smiled amusingly at how cute my boss looked when he tried to apologize and waved at them as they drove away.

 _Maybe... maybe having a new boss wasn't that bad._ I thought happily before getting back to my work.


	2. Mommy is right

I know that I shouldn't leave home alone. Mom and dad always warn me about how dangerous it is, specially for a five years old little girl. But Mom and dad were fighting again. I didn't want to listen to them, so I ran away.

I walked and walked as far as I could from my house, until a big dog jumped on me and started giving me wet kisses.

I giggled cheerfully, much happier than before. I pushed his snout away, smile not leaving my face, and scolded him while giggling "Bad doggie!".

"Bones!" a woman exclaimed astonished "Get off the little girl now!" the big dog did as she ordered and left me away. Then she came to my aid and helped me to my feet "Are you ok?" she asked me worriedly.

But I didn't answer. I was awed at how pretty she was. She looked like an angel and had the kindest heart I've ever seen.

"I... I am ok" I replied, when I've finally found my voice "You are pretty" I told her cocking my head and smiled brightly at her "So pretty, like an angel!".

She blushed, looking a bit embarrassed, and laughed softly "Thank you, little one" .

"I'm not little!" I protested and puffed my cheeks "I am five" and held five fingers in her face "I am a big girl!".

"Of course, you are..."

"Sally!" I chipped excitedly "My name is Sally".

"Well Sally, my name is Samantha but you can call me Sam" she told me and smiled sweetly at me "Are you lost? Can I help you find your way back home?".

"I don't want to get back home!" I exclaimed, suddenly sad again "Mom and dad are fighting again! I don't want to hear the shouting..." I shed a few tears and bit my lower lip not wanting to cry.

"Oh, Sally" she said softly and dragged me into a careful embrace "But you can't stay out alone, it is dangerous".

"I don't want to go back" I murmured sadly, and buried myself deeper into the warm hug.

"Then, would you like a piece of pie?" Sam asked me softly.

"Yes!" I answered happy once again.

I waited at the porch of the house with Bones, while she was bringing a small plastic table, two chairs, lemonade, pie and food dog.

"Do you like apple pie?" she asked me with a kind smile.

"I do!" I answered, nodding my head excitedly. She chuckle and place a slice of pie on my plate. I moaned at the sweet taste "It is the best pie EVER!" I told her.

"It is now?" she replied playfully.

"It is! You should enter Demeter's next contest!" I said.

"Demeter?" she asked confused.

"It is an orge... orgi..." I flustered, not knowing which was the exact word.

"Organic?" she guessed helpfully.

"Yes! It is an organic market that my mom always goes to! Each year they hold a food competition. They even have a pie contest. You must enter! Tell me you'll participate, please!" I pleaded with my puppy's eyes that always convince daddy to buy me something I want.

"Ok, ok I'll enter Demeter's contest. But please, don't torture me anymore with your puppy eyes of doom!" she exclaimed theatrically.

I laughed at how silly she was acting, but stopped when my eyes caught a beautiful sight "Wow!" I jumped off the chair and skipped towards the flowers "They are so pretty! And colorful! Did you plant them?".

"I did" she replied and walked towards my side, kneeling in front of them. She extended her hand and caressed a white rose carefully "Two years ago I spent a years at this house. I planted this flowers to thank Gideon for his hospitality. I am glad that he took care of them after I left".

"Gideon? Is he the kind old man that lives here?" Sam nodded her head. I saw tears in her eyes, but was confused of why.

 _Gideon always gives me candy whenever I pass, you shouldn't be afraid of him. Maybe if I show her that she won't be scared anymore... ok!_ I decided in my head _But... where is he?_.

"Sam, where is Gideon?" I asked her, putting my plan into motion.

"He is gone, Sally" she answered me with a sad tone "He is gone" she sighed tiredly and stood up, dusting the dirt of her jeans "What do you say Sally, would you help me taking care of the flowers for Gideon now that he is gone?".

"Ok!" I replied, nodding my head rapidly.

I spent the rest of the afternoon helping Sam with the flowers and learning a lot from her. Like how to take care of her, which is the name of each flower and their meaning. I was having so much fun that I didn't notice that it was already dinner time and my parents would notice my absence.

"Sally!" mom shouted angrily but relived at the same time, and ran towards me.

She picked me up and hugged me tightly, while dad was questioning me "Why did you leave the house? Didn't we tell you how dangerous it is?! We were so worried!".

"Madam, can I talk with you and your husband please?" Sam asked them politely. My parents narrowed their eyes at her but nodded. When I was back on the ground Sam kneeled, so she would be at my eyes level, and asked me "Why don't you go and play with Bones?".

"Ok, Sam!" I exclaimed happily and did as she told me.

Afterwards when we were back home, dad and mom didn't discuss at all. They even talked to each other calmly, and didn't ignore each other's presence. I didn't know what did Sam tell them, but what I know is that she was the reason why my parents didn't fight for a week.

So seven days later I visited her and helped her out with her garden again. But this time we went to the back of the house, and there weren't flowers.

"I am planting my own personal vegetables little garden" she had told me "This is the first time I do it, so we have to be very careful".

Sam needed help so I went each day to help her around and lend her a hand. One day mom and my godmother came with me. That day we didn't work in her vegetable garden, I played with Bone while Sam talked with my mommy and godmother.

"Damn it!" I stopped playing when I heard Sam say the bad D word "Dean will come home any minute, I have to start doing dinner for him" she abruptly stood up and apologized to my mom and godmother "I am really sorry for cutting this short, you can stay and finish coffee calmly but I have to prepare dinner for my husband" with that said she all but rushed inside her house.

I was about to start playing with Bones again when I heard my godmother's comment "Poor girl".

 _Why is that?_ I thought confused.

"Why is that?" mom asked, making me smile at how alike we were.

"Can't you see it?" asked my godmother astonished, as if it was so clear "Her husband must be violent!".

"What are you talking about Sasha?!" exclaimed a bit angry my mom "You know how much I hate people going around saying false rumors. Her husband is Gideon's son, and we both know that if Gideon consider him like a son he must be a sweetheart".

"I am completely sure of that, but you don't know what my husband told me" replied my godmother with superiority "He went to 'Cheval' and met with Dean personally. He wanted to see the new man in order of the place, even if he had only been working there for a couple of days at that moment" she specified "Do you remember that his car was totally wreaked by that stupid truck driver?".

"I do" answered mommy, paying complete attention to my godmother.

"Well, the idiots of the insurance say that they didn't cover it so my husband went to 'Cheval' to have his car fixed. You know how sentimental he is with his car, he wanted that not any new one. Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy but Dean praised him for his loyalty to his baby. Both of them bonded immediately over cars, and Dean promised to have his car fixed. And he did, only a month later. I saw the car a few days ago, when he brought it from the mechanic shop, and was like new. I can tell you that I haven't seen it in such a good state for years!".

"He is that good with cars?!" mommy gasped surprised "That kind of work must have cost your husband a fortune!".

"It wasn't cheap of course, but we can pay it easily. You know we have no problems with money" replied my godmother proudly "But that isn't the important thing, what was curious is how Dean acted when a couple of University boys came to his shop with flat tires" my godmother leaned closer to mom like my friends do when they want to tell me a secret "Everything was fine at the beginning, Dean even joked and laughed with them. However, when one of them whistled as a beautiful girl entered the shop and the other one called her a baby... well, Hell broke loose".

"What happened?" mommy demanded to know, entranced by the story. I was too.

"Dean had both boys against the wall and demanded them to apologize to HIS Wife!" continued my godmother happily that someone was hearing her gossiping "They stuttered scared an apology and left the shop as soon as their car tires were changed".

"No!" mom exclaimed very surprised "But that still doesn't mean that he is violent with her" she kept on defending Sam's husband.

"As we noticed with those frat boys he is very protective and possessive of his little wife" continued explaining my godmother "Do you think that he didn't show her that she is his already? That she can't, isn't allowed to leave his side?" my godmother raised her eyebrow and smirked "She surely is scared of angering him now and wants everything to be perfect, the poor girl".

"Now you are exaggerating!" huffed my mommy rolling her eyes "Dean is just a righteous man who was defending his woman's honor, nothing more. You must have been watching a lot of soap opera lately".

"That's absur..." my godmother shut up when a very pretty black car pulled into the drive way of Sam's house and parked in the garage.

A very pretty man got off the car and walked towards us with a big smirk on his face "Hi ladies, friends of Sam?" he asked politely.

"I am!" I chipped happily "I am a friend of Sam!".

"You must be Sally" commented Dean kneeling down to look at me "Sammy talked me a lot about you" he ruffled my hair making me giggle and he chuckled, before standing up again "Talking about Sam, where is she?" he questioned my mom and godmother.

"Inside making dinner" mommy replied before elbowing my godmother.

She was gaping at Dean and looking at him with wide open eyes. He just smirked wider and entered the house without glancing back at us, not even to say goodbye.

 _That is impolite!_ I thought confused. _Big people teach us to be polite, he is big... why isn't he polite?_

"We better leave then" said mom and guided me back home and left me to my thoughts.

 _Is Sam ok? Is mommy right about Dean not being violent? If not, will Sam be ok?... I'll have a serious conversation with Dean and ask him to not hurt Sam anymore. I have to help her!_

I nodded my head, to myself, determined to make sure of that. However, mom didn't let me visit her the next day, or the other. Saying that San was occupied.

I only saw her a few days later, but couldn't talk to her. There were a lot of people, most of the neighbors. We were all wearing black and some were crying. I was very confused, I didn't know why people were sad. But I didn't asked.

Later when everyone was leaving Sam's house I sneaked towards the vegetable garden, only stopping when I saw Sam hugging her knees, leaning against the tree and crying. When I noticed that Dean was there I thought that he was hurting her and wanted to scream at him for being mean.

But he kneeled down next to her and hugged her, letting her cry on his chest and pressed kisses on her forehead, like daddy does when I am not feeling ok. When I saw tears on his cheeks I knew that he wasn't feeling good either.

 _He loves her, like daddy loves me_. I thought. _Daddy always takes care of me first and then himself... mommy was right. Godmother was exaggerating. Dean loves Sam and doesn't hurt her_.

Happy now, I sneaked away from the garden, careful of not being noticed, and skipped towards my parents with a big smile. Relived that my friend Sam was fine.


	3. Love hurts like a bitch

"Wow... sorry! I..." I began stuttering as soon as I entered my new room.

It was my first day in college and I was very excited, especially since I got accepted into Stanford, the university I wanted to study in since I began high-school. My parents were kind of worried about me being so far away from home and staying with someone I've never met before, but I was able to calm them down and allow me to assist to this prestigious college.

However, I never expected to find two hot women passionately making out on the bed next to the window and in the process of ripping each other's tops. Luckily for me they were still dressed.

One of them was a red head while the other one had blonde hair. Both of them had blue-grayish eyes, the red hair girl had them more grey while the other one's eyes were more blue. Both of them were tall and thin, and wore the same expression of surprise. Clearly not expecting me.

"Hi... awkward way to meet my roommate" commented the red hair girl with a nervous chuckle "Amy darling, can you get off me?" she asked to the blonde one.

It was good to finally have a name to put to the face "What if I don't want to?" playfully growled Amy, before leaning down and nipping her girlfriend's lower lip. But relented laughing when the red head punched her shoulder "Ok, ok! I'll leave" she said and kissed her one last time before jumping off the bed "Nice to meet you" she told me as she was passing me "Remember that we have a celebrating dinner at Sam's for our first day in college!" she shouted at the red head, before leaving the room.

"Em..." she coughed and flashed me a big smile "Hi! My name is Charlie and this is my first year in Stanford. That was my girlfriends Amy, she is kind of possessive sometime. She didn't like that we weren't rooming together and didn't want another girl stealing me away from her, so she mounted this show. Blame it on her animal instincts".

Charlie muttered the last part, so I didn't know if she really said that. Surely she didn't, why someone would call their loved ones animals?

"Hi Charlie, don't worry about it. I used to have a boyfriend just like that" I told my roommate "My name is Jessica, a pleasure to meet you".

She shook my hand, her smile less tense and more relived now "So, you have no problem with having a lesbian roommate?".

"Not at all. I am bi" I answered with a smile "But don't worry, tell you girlfriends that I prefer brunets so both of you are safe".

She threw her head backwards and laughed at my joke. Then she helped me unpack, she had already done that, and we learned more of each other. I've learned that she only started dating Amy this summer but had been best friends for years now. Also, that she was studying Computational Systems Engineering and that her girlfriend was majoring in mortuary science and a minor in embalming. I in return told her that I was alone in Palo Alto and intending to become a doctor.

"A doctor?" she asked impressed.

"Yes, a doctor" I repeated "I love to help people and taking care of them, especially children. I am quite sure that I'll specialize in pediatric".

"You are such a good girl Jessica, with a golden heart" she commented, making me blush "Look, Amy and I didn't come to Palo Alto alone. We have another friend here, she is Samantha, but call her Sam or you'll end up in the hospital, and is studying to be a lawyer. We are like the three musketeers!" I laughed at her comparison "What do you say? Would you like to be our Artagnan?".

"I... I can't just enter into a group like that. You have been friends for years and I am a complete stranger! What if your friends don't like me? I wouldn't want you to get into problems with them because of me" I said, but really I was buzzing with how excited I was to make new friends.

"Don't worry, Jess. They'll adore you!" Charlie assured me "We'll all meet tomorrow for breakfast before lessons. Are you in?".

"I am" I replied a bit shyly and nervous about meeting new persons.

I was so happy that my roommate was so cool and such a good person. My mom told me how horrible was her first roommate, she even had to demand a change because she couldn't stand her anymore. So when I called home that night, Charlie already gone with Amy to Sam's house, they were very relieved to hear that I've met such a good person and already almost was part of a nice group.

At the end Charlie was right, I did fit in their group and also did Madison, Amy's roommate who was studying business administration. We did everything together: eat breakfast, study at the college's library, make homework in someone's room, went to parties together ( _For which Sam didn't participate a lot in. She always says that have better ways of having fun at night waiting for her at home, but as far as I know she is single._ I contemplated in my head confused) and most importantly, our girls Friday's after school night out at 'Benny's'.

We first knew about this place because Charlie and Amy had found a job there. Madison, Sam and I didn't need one because we were maintained by our families.

 _At least Madison and I do. I don't have the slightest idea of how Sam gets the money, she never mentions her family. But I did hear her talk a lot about a Dean... maybe her big brother?_ I guessed in my head.

But our other friends didn't, so they had to work to maintain themselves. Luckily for them they found a nice job at a bar, with a good boss and we didn't have to worry about them because mostly only went college kids, not motorcycle men or big truck drivers that could do I-don't-know-what to our friends.

Charlie worked as a waitress there at the night shifts during the week. She also created an Internet page for 'Benny's' and is duty of updating it every Saturday afternoon, it is good that Charlie is able to work a little bit in hat she loves as well. While Amy was taking care of the bar, during the same shifts. I still don't know how Benny let an underage girl, at least for drinking alcohol, be a bartender. But it she was good at it, for what she told us her mother used to make her do drink for her so she had to learn fast.

I was sad for Amy and what she had to go through. However, Sam recommended me not to show it because Amy didn't like to be pitied. I also heard her mutter something about 'the stupid animal world rules' under her breath, but ignored it. Sam was a very nice and sweet girl, she would never call one of her best friends and animal.

Tonight was Friday, what meant dinner at 'Benny's' to keep Charlie and Amy company while they were working. But I was completely shocked when I received some horrible news from my friends.

"What do you mean by 'Benny's' is closing?" I asked saddened "It is very popular! Almost the whole Stanford population comes here, it is impossible to find a place to sit most of the time! How can a place like that close?".

"Because no one comes here during holydays" answered Amy with a sigh, didn't even try to smile "During spring, winter and especially summer break this place is deserted. It isn't very popular either when finals come around. Things were getting better now that Charlie created the web page, more than just students or teachers of Stanford were coming. But Benny can no longer afford monetary this bar, so he is selling the place to the only buyer he has. And that buyer wants to demolish this place and build a damn building!" she growled and I could swear that her pupil was like a cats for a moment but changed back to normal when Sam took her hand.

I shook my head and thought: _Surely a trick of the light._

"That sucks!" commented Madison "You both will have to find new jobs".

"I know" Amy sighed tiredly "And I really liked this one so much".

I gazed at Sam and found her deep in thought, like she always is whenever she is planning something. I smiled at her determination of make her friends happy, of wanting to help them. It was one of the things I admired the most about her... it was the principle thing of why I was falling for her.

I saw that whatever she planned worked just fine because three months later 'Benny's' was still there and Charlie, Amy and Benny had a big smile on their faces. It seems like a new buyer appeared, one that wasn't interested changing the place. He left everything like it was, the workers, the menu, the decorations and even left Benny as the manager of the place because the new buyer is working in other place too.

Benny an old man now, a few years near his retirement, was so happy that his legacy was still intact. He gave his heart and soul for this bar and for the students that came, watching it all go away would have destroyed him. He didn't even mind when the new buyer changed the name of the bar from 'Benny's' to 'Sammy's'.

Amy was able to keep her job but they had to contract a new waitress for now, because Charlie was very occupied making publicity for the bar. When the bar gets the popularity that the new buyer wants, then Charlie will return to her normal schedule.

But she didn't only make publicity with the web page, she was making sure that it was all over the Internet. Sending mails, in facebook, in youtube, in some touristic pages of Palo Alto and I wouldn't be surprised that everyone in Palo Alto now knew about 'Benn... sorry, 'Sammy's'. I don't know how she was able to do this, or if it legal, but I was happy for them. Happy that everyone ended with everything that they wanted.

Well... everyone but me.

I knew I should have knocked the door, before barging in Benny's ex office- which he still was able to use cause the new buyer was never around- but I was very happy and wanted to thank the new buyer for helping Benny out. But I never thought I would get my heartbroken. Sam was sitting on the desk, back towards the door, legs open for the man standing in front of her. She had an arm around the new buyer's neck and a hand in his blond perfect hair. He on the other hand, hand a tight possessive grip on her waist, as if he was afraid she'll leave in any moment, and a hand on the nape of her neck tilting her head up to meet his lips. Both of them we making out, slowly but sensually, sweet but passionately.

They were in their own little world, and by the way they were acting you could easily notice that they were each other's world. Simply by their body language I was able to notice the strong desire that Sam holds for that man, and that he in return treats her as if she was his most precious treasure. They way that he touches her, so delicately as if she was a china glass doll.

I felt silent tear falling down my cheeks and cheeks flushing in shame at still observing such an intimate moment between a couple. I think that not even sex could be more intimate than that... well, maybe if it is sex between Sam and the new buyer. They were so concentrated into each other that they didn't notice me slipping out of the room and carefully closing the door, of the bar's owner's office.

"Jessica! What happened to you?" Charlie asked me worriedly when she found me crying myself to sleep in our room.

"Did you know that Sam was in a relationship?" I asked her, after I calmed down.

"You didn't? She is always with her wedding rings!" she exclaimed surprised and sat down next to me "But that doesn't explain why are you crying".

"Married? What an idiot I am! I am so pathetic and blinded by love that I didn't notice her rings!" I started crying again, but this time not into my pillow by against Charlie's chest.

"Oh dear... so that was it..." I heard her murmur as she tried to calm me down again "You aren't pathetic, Jess. You are just in love" she tried to console me "It might hurt like a bitch now but then you'll heal and you'll find a person that feels like that towards you as well. You are an incredible person, for sure there is someone out there for you. As they say 'there are more than one fish in the ocean'. Now dry those tears and let's go to sleep. Tomorrow we are buying a lot of 'Ben and Jerry's' and watch those stupid soap operas we hate so much, what do you say?".

"Can I sleep with you?" I asked her, not caring that I sounded like a five years old girl.

"Of course you can, Jess" she replied and laid next to me, cuddling me at her side.

 _I don't know if she was right. I can't be sure that my heart will heal, cause right now the only thing I know is that love hurts. But Charlie never lied to me and it's a very good friend, she'll take good care of me. Of that I am sure._ I thought sadly before sleeping into the land of dreams.


	4. I learned

"Mrs. Winchester!" I called out for my student as soon as I caught sight of her.

She was chatting happily with her usual group of friends as she made her way towards the parking lot of the University. When she heard her name she stopped walking and turned around to see who had just shouted. When she noticed it was me she said something to her friends, who nodded and walked away, to then head towards me.

" Mrs. Gonzales, can I help you with something?" she asked me a bit confuse, sure wondering why I was searching for her after school hours.

"Yes, you can" I answered with a big smile before taking out a big stack of papers from my purse and handing them to her, with a sigh of taking such a huge weight off my shoulders... literally "Do you know what is this?".

"My investigation work of the myths created during the Dark Age in Europe" she replied more confused than before, and a bit nervous this time "How did you get it?".

"You must have left it in the library by mistake one day, and I found it. You should be more careful with it. Or someone might steal it from you and take all the credit" I warned her.

"Why someone would want to steal it from me?" she asked me with a snort "It is just an amateurs research of some known and other forgotten myths that no one wants to read about".

"On that you are very wrong Mrs. Winchester" I told her, fixing her a sever look "Your work is simply brilliant! The research, sources, quotes and redaction is perfect. You make someone that isn't interested in myths be enchanted by them. Why do you think it took me so much time in return it to you? I was so keen on your book that I couldn't take off my eyes from it".

"Really?!" she asked me perplexed, raising her eyebrows clearly surprise by my praise.

"Have you ever thought of studying literature or anthropology or sociology or history?" I questioned her "I believe that those careers would fit you better than pre-law".

"Why?" she asked me with a sad tone "I would be a bad lawyer?".

"Oh, no Samantha" I gasped when I noticed how I sounded, and that I had brought my student to the edge of tears "You are a very intelligent young woman and in the future, if you still follow this path, you'll make an amazing lawyer" I assured her, containing a sigh when I noticed that she had calmed down "But your way of seeing law is different, your principles are different. You think that law can be bend depending the situation and what people feel. For you if someone really regretted what they had done they should be freed and pay their crimes with community service. And a mother that stole for her hungry children shouldn't be placed in prison. But thinks aren't like that" I explained to her.

"So, I am too weak to be a lawyer" she said with a defeated stance.

"No, you have a pure heart that believes in second chances. It is a pity that the rest of the world isn't like you" I corrected her "Also, you have a gift with this" I pointed out, signalizing the stack of papers "I've noticed that you didn't write who made the translations of the books, you used for research, in Latin and Greek".

"Cause I did it" she answered, taking me by surprise "I know Latin, Greek and Japanese".

"I haven't seen any international exams in you student's papers" I pointed out.

"Because I've never had the money to sit for them" she explained to me with a sad smile.

"But now you are married and your husband has the money. Stanford has a program to prepare students that want to sit for international exams. You won't have to pay for nothing, just for the exam itself" I informed her _**(A/N: I don't know if this is true. I just invented it for the story)**_ "By the complex level of the book you used for your investigation work and the very good translation you made, I can easily say that you are in a proficiency level. And I guess that your Japanese level is as good as the other two. What do you say? Would you like me to enroll you in the program? Having international exams will help you a lot in finding a good job".

"I... yes! Please, enroll me" she answered excitedly "If it isn't a bother".

"Of course not! I am your teacher, it is my duty to prepare you as much as I can for the outside world and the difficult work environment " I told her "Also, think about what I've told you about your choice of career. I truly believe that you'll be happier in any of the other four. The scholarship will still be yours and you still have two moths plus summer vacations to decide and change majors for next year" I reminded her "It isn't strange for students to change what they are studying after the first year of college. I tell you that is the most normal thing that happens, people who stick to the first major that they chose is stranger" I insisted when I saw her conflicted expression. I handed her my card and told her "Whenever you've decided what you want to do give me a call, ok?".

"Ok" she replied with a small voice and a lost gaze, which brightened when a man called out for her "Goodbye Mrs. Gonzales" she said before rushing towards that man with a huge smile and jumped on him.

The handsome man spun her around happily and kissed her passionately on the lips. He seemed to be a starving man who had just been gifted a delicious banquet. And maybe he is. I've heard during one of my classes how much Mrs. Winchester missed her husband that was in a business trip.

 _It seems like he is back_ , I thought happily for my student and walked away, heading towards my office.

The rest of the school year passed flying, much to my amusement. Normally when I am waiting impatiently for something I feel like time doesn't pass fast enough for my liking. But this time it didn't happen.

Class after class passed with having Mrs. Winchester as my student. And class after class I was disappointed by her lack of interest in anything but law. Which was a first with me. I don't think there is a single teacher that doesn't like that their students are invested in their subject.

I didn't try to pressure her at all. I knew that this kind of decision should be taken with time and after thinking it fully. I only approached her about no law business when I informed her that next hear she would be starting her preparations classes, for the international exams, the next school year.

However, when summer started and I still haven't gotten any answer yet was a complete disappointment for me. Still I didn't say a thing and prepared myself to be one of this year's Demeter's contest judges. It was an honor to be part of this event that was part of the tradition and pride of Palo Alto _**(A/N: This is another thing that I created for the story and that does not exist)**_. A lot of people participated but only a few won.

It consisted in three different sections: one for hot meals, other for cold ones and the last one, but not least, a dessert competition. Each having their own contest and the one with more point is crown the King or Queen of the 'Demeter Festival'. And is interviewed by the city's and Stanford University news paper.

So is no wonder that everyone strives for the third, second and first place. Of course, satisfaction and popularity aren't the only things that difference the three places. If you end up on the third place you only get a pretty bronze trophy. But if you get second, not only you are given a silver trophy but a thousand dollars. However, if you win the competition you don't only get all this, plus having the trophy in gold color, but you also win a 50 percent of discount in every shop you make in 'Demeter' until next year's context.

Although all this incredible healthy competition spirit, my favorite thing is that there's always a great variation of food and everyone can try from everything, there is also a lot of organic and fresh markets for people to buy from. Everyone (children, old people, disabled, women, men, young people) participating together in this amazing event and having fun.

After finishing judging the hot meal competition, my section (there is a different group of three judges for each contest), I decided to wonder around and see what have they had cooked this year. As always I was amazed by how many good cooks were hidden behind the doors of their houses.

But what got my principle attention was a handsome blond young man that was very happy eating a piece of pie. It was if he had never tasted something better. That's when I noticed that he was the same man that came for Mrs. Winchester when I was talking to her about a change of career.

"Mr. Winchester" I called out for him. He turned around, raising an eyebrow in confusion "I am your wife's law teacher" I told him when I figured out that he didn't know who I was.

"The one that told her she isn't good enough to be a lawyer" he said, finally (realizing) who I was. I cringed at his words "You know that she won't stop studying pre-law, don't you?" he asked me.

"I wish she did" I told him honestly "She will suffer a lot in the work environment".

"She won't" he said with such confidence "I know this because she is a Winchester. And we Winchesters never give up. If there something we don't like we change it, we get whatever we desire, we are stubborn and determined. If anyone is against us or thinks we are wrong, then screw them!" he smirked defiantly at me with a cocky air "She isn't soft, she isn't. Sammy is kind. And if you're stupid court doesn't like it or accept it, then she'll create her own court and make you see what a horrible mistake you've committed by not following her".

He dismissed me just like that and turned his gaze towards where he was looking before. That's when I noticed that Mrs. Winchester was there, not only that she was participating at the desert competition with a pie. An apple pie by the piece on Mr. Winchester's plate.

I was still amazed by my new discoveries. Today I learnt the answer I wanted to know for so long, I learned to not underestimate my student again, I learned that Mr. Winchester idolized his wife ( _I wouldn't be surprise that he isn't Christian and follows Mrs. Winchester as if she was his Goddess_ , I commented in my head), I learned so much and I still won't give up.

I know that she must study one of the careers I recommended her. I was sure that she will be more happy with that.

"I won't give up" I warned him "I'll make sure she studies literature, anthropology, history or sociology" I almost stepped back by the glare I received from Mrs. Winchester's husband, but I stayed firm on my place "Her book was brilliant and everyone deserves to know it, so...".

"That is why I sent it to Palo Alto's editorial" he interrupted me, shocking me silent "She wrote it for me, you know? My dad is... very serious about this topics. He demanded me to know all of this, but I am not like Sam. I don't like books, research and study. I am more an action man, so there was no way that I would have passed my father's test. However, Sammy came and saved me. She wrote this book to make it easier for me to understand, plus entertain me as well. My father was proud of me for the first time and praised me because of her, and she never took the credit for that. Sammy always said that I did it on my own and she only gave me the tools to do it..." he abruptly stopped talking and I noticed how his eyes opened slightly. Surely not noticing how much he had talked "Anyways..." his sweet and full of love smile was changed to a frown "I know her talent and worth more than you, and I want everyone to know it more than you too. Don't worry I'll make sure that if Palo Alto's editorial doesn't accept to publish it or any other editorial, I'll put from my money for her book".

"I my son works there, I'll give him a phone call later and recommend him Mrs. Winchester's book" I told him with a small smile.

He looked at me and blinked surprised, to then smirk "Thanks" I knew that he didn't say it because he was polite, as he said before he cares little about society, but for his wife "After she finishes with the language preparation courses she'll inscribe for a minor in history".

"Really?!" I asked with more childish excitement than a fifty years old woman should have.

"Yes, so I guess you've won in a way if not completely" he commented with a chuckle, smirk never leaving his face.

With that said he walked away with not even a goodbye, but I was way too happy to care about that and only smiled enchanted when Mr. Winchester sneaked behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. Mrs. Winchester just laughed gleefully and pecked his lips sweetly.

It seems like I wasn't the only one that won something that day. My student got the first place on the desert competition, lamentably she wasn't crown the Queen of Demeter's festival but she has me rooting her for next year.

I smiled seeing how the happy couple kissed celebrating Mrs. Winchester's victory and walked away, taking my phone out to give my son a very important call.


	5. Finally opening my eyes

"I've never seen so many books in another place but a library" I commented amused and a bit stunned by the quantity of books. We, our small group of friends, were helping Sam organize her little private library, since she had just came from her honeymoon in Mexico with a lot new books "Where did they come from anyway?".

"Mostly they are from Gideon" she said softly, everyone gave a moment of silence for Dean's dead kind of adoptive father " The other majority are from my uncle Rufus. Have I told you that he never stays in a place? Well, he didn't have more space with him and didn't want to continue bothering my... dad with stocking them. So he took every book he had from dad's house and the ones with him to give them to me. They are still his but I guard them for him, especially since I use them more than him" we all chuckled at that "The other small minority are the ones I just bought for my new book, the ones dad don't use much and gifted me knowing how much I liked them and... well, the ones I stole from libraries".

"You stole from libraries?!" Jess exclaimed shocked, not believing her ear.

I couldn't judge her I wasn't either. Sam was the best person I know... Dean too. He is kind of crude and has no respect for no one but Sam and her family, but he is also the most selfless person I know.

I gazed towards Charlie and Amy, my heart ached at the amused smile that the couple share. Another proof of the long and strong friendship of the three musketeers, a proof that showed I was an intruder in this group.

No matter how many times they assured me that we weren't I knew better. I knew that there were things that none of the three told me, secrets that they hid from me. I knew that Jessica felt the same way, so I flashed her a supportive smile.

"I did, but only a few! I just loved them way too much!" she tried to defend herself, but was smiling with mischief clear in her eyes "Let's keep on organizing so we can finish before Dean gets home" she said... well, more likely ordered in a kind way and then added "I still have to cook dinner. Would you like to stay?".

"Of course!" chipped Amy happily "I love your food. It's the best!".

"Amy is right" commented Charlie "I will take advantage that we still have a month of vacation, before starting our second year of school, and eat here as much as I can. Later I won't have time to even heat up something in the microwave!" we all laughed at her childish attitude.

"Sorry Sam I can't" apologized Jess "My mother came to visit and wanted to have dinner together.

We all knew that it was a lie. That Jessica still couldn't stand to see what a perfect and happy couple the Winchesters were. But no one commented and just nodded their heads.

"I can't either" I answered "I have a date with my boyfriend".

"Lucky you!"Charlie whistled making me blush and the rest laugh.

After that we continued organizing the library. We finished at time for Sam to start dinner and me to leave to get ready for my date. Kurt was taking me out to a Chinese restaurant and then to have a drink at his favorite bar... as always. When I began dating him I knew that he wasn't the most romantic guy, but this was a bit annoying. Also, he was getting a bit more aggressive each day.

Of course I didn't mention it to anyone, especially not to my friends who would have already killed Kurt. I knew that staying with him wasn't the right thing to do, he was hurting me and that wasn't correct... but I love him and can't leave him just because he was getting a bit rough. I could stand it, so I stayed by his side.

However, tonight was the straw that broke the camel.

"What a peculiar smell Madison" he commented while we were walking towards 'Lupin' his favorite bar "Gun oil" he specified when he saw my confused gaze.

"Oh that, sorry I took a shower to get that smell off me" I apologized with an embarrassed blush "I was at Sam's today and her husband has a huge collection of fire arms, she spilled a bit of gun oil while cleaning one of them when I got there" I explained myself, afraid that he would think I was cheating on him.

Kurt was very possessive and easy to get jealous, the last time that a guy hit on me things got very bad. So I didn't want him to think that there was something going on with me and another guy, especially not with Sam's husband who has not been anything but good to me. After all Kurt didn't only hurt me but he always ends up getting those guys to hospital. I didn't want that to happen and to Sam and Dean to end up hating me.

"Sam... your best friend?" he asked, I nodded even though he already knew the answer "What did you say her last name was?".

"Winchester" I replied and gasped when I was suddenly pushed against a wall "K...Ku...Kurt?! What's wrong?!" I exclaimed surprised and afraid.

"Winchester! You are friends with a Winchester?!" he yelled at my face and reached a whole new level of fear. Because his face... his face wasn't human! "How dare you be friends with the one that hunts my kind?! Let's see if they like you when you are like us..." his fangs extended, sharp as a dog's and then he... bit me.

I didn't remember much after that. Just a big stung of pain and my hoarse cry resonating through the empty street. I saw a lot of red and then completely black. When I woke up I was surprised that I wasn't dead and a bit lost of where I was, until I recognized the guest room of my best friend's house.

"Madison!" exclaimed Charlie, Sam and Jessica clearly relived that I was awake.

"How did I get here?... What happened?" I asked them after they had calmed down and gave me their hugs.

"I found you laying on the ground while walking back from my dinner with my mother... there was so much blood!" answered Jess trembling a bit "I called Sam out of instinct and told her what happened. She and Dean came rapidly to our aid an help you. They took you here and Sam fixed you. Once you were stable Dean took his gun and stomped out of the house with Amy at his heel... I really don't want to know what are they doing right now".

"Why didn't you tell us that your boyfriend was violent?!" Charlie demanded to know as soon as Jess stopped talking.

"Stop it girls!" ordered Sam firmly "She already passed through a lot tonight, let her relax and bother her tomorrow" with that said she stood up and added "I'll bring you water and something to eat, would you like something in specifically?" she smiled kindly at me but I was very angry to feel better because of it.

"Answers" I answered with a glare "My boy... ex-boyfriend" because all my love for him disappeared when he tried to kill me "Because he said I was friends with the ones that hunt him" I saw her paling as well as Charlie, which only duplicated my rage "What the hell does that mean?!".

"Calm down Madison! You are getting out of control, breath!" she ordered me. I was still angry but did as she told me and breathed. Then I gasped when I saw my reflection on the mirror that Sam put in front of me. I looked just like Kurt did when he attacked me "I... we have a lot of things to tell you about. Let me bring something for you because this will take a lot of time to explain and we'll need to eat for energy" with that said she left, but not before giving me a sad smile.

I felt a cold splash of water in my belly. Now that I was so close to gaining my so desired answers I was afraid of what I might discover. Just like they say: 'curiosity killed the cat'...

Well, at least I'll finally open my eyes to the truth.


	6. Surprise, surprise

"Tell me everything that you've recollected from Samantha Winchester's life" _it's_ boss demanded.

"Samantha Winchester is on her second year in pre-law school at Stanford, at the beginning of this year she began three language preparation courses and had already sat for them. I assisted to her celebration party that her brother/husband prepared for her" my mouth moved and it was my voice that left, but it wasn't me who was talking.

"How did you manage that and not be noticed by the Winchesters?" _it's_ boss questioned.

The creepiest thing was that _it's_ boss voice was coming from a gothic cup full of innocent blood. Innocent blood that was taken with my body. This... this _thing_ used my body to kill an innocent man!

"I am screwing one of the integrants of the closest circle of friends of Samantha Winchester. Jessica Moore is so desperate to forget her love for the younger Winchester that she would spread her legs for anyone that say that they love her" I hated it, I hated how this _thing_ mocked and laughed cruelty at a sweet girl like Jessica "Also, Dean spent the whole night bragging about his wife and making sure that he was always touching Samantha. The older Winchester has only eyes for his sister, his obsession with her is maddening and sickening. Whenever she is close he loses all his hunter training and becomes a lost puppy, who follows his mistress swinging his tail at her whim" more cruel laughing came from the cup and my mouth.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I couldn't stand _it_ talking down about such a magnificent couple that Sam and Dean make. Yes, knowing that they were siblings was disgusting at the beginning but after watching them for half a year I couldn't ignore the fact that they were made for each other. I couldn't stand not being in control of my body, and worst of it all I couldn't stand that _it_ is amused by my distress.

"What else have you discovered?" _it's_ boss asked.

"Samantha is currently spending winter's break at Robert Singer's house with her brother and Rufus Turner" _it_ answered "The other half of the year will be very stressing for her because she will start her minor in history, plus having to take care of all the preparations for the coming out of her book and writing a new one about myths from central and southern America. That and her classes for pre-law and continuing being the perfect wife she wants to be for her brother will have her at edge" my lips widened into a scary and evil smirk against my will "We could attack at that moment" I hated that _it_ was using my voice to offer that horrible thing "We could break her when she is in her lowest and make sure that she never forgets that she is yours and can't escape the supernatural world".

"Good thing I haven't then" a feminine voice commented from behind me, a voice I became so familiar with from months of spying. My body turned around immediately and tensed when _it_ saw that we were surrounded by four hunters, a kitsune and a werewolf "I haven't escaped the supernatural world Brady... or better whoever is in his body. Like you can see I keep myself on form for whenever I am attacked, I keep on contact with my hunting family and two of my best friends are supernatural creatures. I never wanted to run away from the supernatural, which would be stupid cause it is everywhere, I just didn't want to be a huntress" she explained slowly, in a mocking way as if she was talking with a child, gun pointing straight at me.

"Also, for your information Sammy is **MINE**!" stated a furious Dean Winchester, glaring holes in my skull. For the first time in six months _it_ didn't try to shut me off and fight for the complete control of my body, but _it_ tried to expulse _itself_ from my body. However, he was unable to "Don't try you stupid demon! You were so distracted and gloating your victory that didn't notice that you had walked into a demon trap".

"You better tell us what you want from Sam now!" demanded a very angry Amy, eyes shining in an animalistic way that only a kitsune could master.

"You really think I would tell you a damn thing?!" _it_ exclaimed mockingly and amused at the same time "You might think that you know how to get information by force, but I've been to hell... you are a kid's play for me" I trembled at _its_ memories from Hell.

I knew that even if they didn't kill me to get rid of _it_ , I would never be the same one... ever again.

"Good thing we already tortured and got everything we wanted from your partner" commented Madison with a challenging smirk "We have no need of you, say hi to Alastair when you see him".

"What?... No!" _it_ exclaimed in fear and rage, before starting to scream in pain from the Latin words coming from Robert's lips.

I was suffering as well form the exorcism but I couldn't help myself and laughed like a maniac. I was finally going to be freed from this demon and _it_ was going back to hell where _it's_ boss was going to make him pay for failing him.

Sooner than I thought _it_ was gone and I was back at having control of my body "Brady? Is it you?" Sam asked me kindly and tried to help me up, but her brother stopped her and glared at me.

"It's... it's me" I replied hoarsely, talking for the first time in six months "Thank you, thank you so much for saving me" I said, breaking down there in front of all of them. But I couldn't care less, the demon was finally gone!

"Oh, Brady!" the girls exclaimed and rushed to comfort me, I didn't even care that they were pitying me. After all, I was so happy.

"Sam... Dean..." I called out for them "When _it_ was inside me I was still conscious. I was able to see all the plans they have for both of you... especially you Sam" I confessed to them.

As I suspected Dean took his wife by her waist and hugged her close to him, wrapping her in a protective and possessive grip "What are those plans?" he demanded to know.

"Well... they want to wake up Lucifer and... they want him to possess Sam's body" I told them.

Suddenly, the atmosphere turned colder than before (If that was possible) and everyone wore the same expressions of shock in their faces.

"We... we better get back home. We need to discuss this in a better and more private place" said Sam.

No one protested. We just followed her out of the abandoned factory. Anyone who say us would think that we were marching towards our own funeral... and maybe we were.

I just wanted all to end. I didn't want any more surprises.


	7. Thank you very much, sir

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch!" I shouted, never so angry than right now.

"That is something you should never whish for anyone, no matter how dickish they behave" a soft and amused feminine voice told me from behind. I spun around ready to scream and take all my anger on the unknown woman, but stopped frozen when I saw what a beauty had just talked to me "What's gotten you so angry?" she asked with a kind smile.

I knew that I didn't have to tell her about my life, but I really needed someone to talk to and I didn't want to worry my family.

"I just got fired after giving my best for those fucking idiots for months. The damn reason why they got so famous in such a small amount of time was because of my food!" I complained and yelled some more at the back door of the family restaurant "And all because I was in prison" I waited for her to scream in fear or start running away from me, but she just stood there waiting "Aren't you afraid?".

"Should I?" she asked, still with that kind smile and amused tone.

"Who doesn't?!" I exclaimed astonished by her carefree behavior "I went to prison because I was charged with murder...".

"Murder that you only committed to defend your pregnant wife that was about to be raped" she cut me off.

"How do you know that?" I asked her suspiciously "And do you believe me? The judge didn't".

"Oh, no Mr. Chang the judge believed you but the man you killed came from a wealthy family... you know the rest" she explained.

"He was bribed" I sighed exhausted, but relieved to finally know what really happened during my trial "Please call me Marcel, my father is Mr. Chang" I told her "Who are you? And what do you want with me?".

"My name is Samantha Winchester" she answered with a kind smile "I discovered this place seven months ago with my friends. We are in our third year of our careers, and only studying in the library was driving us nuts...".

"So you decided to find a nice place but that isn't visited much to study" it was my time to interrupt her.

I smirked contently at being able to be in control of the conversation for the first time since it began.

"Exactly" she said "But a month later a lot of people began to come here, and I can't blame them. Your food is amazing!" I smiled happily and proudly at the honest praise "My friends and I decided to find a new place to study, but I still came here for your food from time to time. Then my husband decided to expand his restaurant/cafe/bar, it's kind of difficult to know what it is now, to the other side of the city and needs a head cook".

"I follow the thread of the conversation but don't know what it has to do with me" I said confused.

"We need a new cook, there is where you enter Marcel" she explained to me "Since Dean, my husband, told me about him looking for someone new I knew that you were the right one, the one that would make 'Sammy's' even more popular".

"'Sammy's'?!" I exclaimed surprised "It is one of the most visited places of the zone... hell, of the city! You are telling me that your husband owns it and wants me to be the head of his cooks?".

"Well, _I_ want you to work there but with your abilities I am sure that my husband will as well. And if he doesn't I'll just have to bat my eyes and pout a bit, then he'll be puddle on my hands and do whatever I wish him to do" she replied with a sly grin, making me chuckle.

 _So she can be kind and sweet, but sly and manipulative if she wanted too._ I thought amused.

"But, what about me going to jail?" I asked her worriedly.

"Relax, he doesn't care. God knows, and me, the things he had done in life" she assured me "Go to 'Sammy's' tomorrow at seven o'clock in the morning, you'll be in one week probationary. Don't worry you'll be paid for that week if you get or not the work" she told me before she turned around on her heels and left.

I was very excited. I didn't only get a new job as soon as I lost the old one, I was hired by 'Sammy's' as the head cook! I was going to gain at least the double than before. That will make it possible for me to finally buy the apartment that I had been renting and maintain my family, especially now that my wife was having another baby.

So the next day I did as Mrs. Winchester asked me.

"Sorry sir but we are still closed" an old man told me when I entered 'Sammy's' "We'll be open in one hour".

"I aren't here as a costumer" I told him "Samantha Winchester asked me to come here at seven o'clock".

"So you are the one MY wife sent" a grave but melodious voice commented.

I looked behind the old man and found a young man, but still older than Mrs. Winchester, he had blond hair, green fierce eyes and freckles. He was very handsome and held himself with such confidence and elegance that it reminded me of a tiger ready to attack at the single notice of danger.

But what made me think twice about messing with him, was the glint of possessiveness and burning jealousy in his eyes as he looked at me.

 _He is quite obsessed with his wife,_ I commented in my head.

"Marcel Chang" I presented myself, extending my hand for a polite shake.

However, it seems that he didn't care about cordialities and ignored me "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Winchester, and having been considered to be the head cook of 'Sammy's' an honor".

"You know that you only have this chance because MY wife recommended you" he said.

"Yes, I do. And I am very grateful for that, especially now that my wife is pregnant with our second child. Having a better income would help quite much" I told him.

I hoped that the mention of my dear Sarah would relax this possessive husband. Luckily it did.

"Then you better get started" he said, all hostility gone "Welcome to 'Sammy's'. Consider this place like the Marine. I am the General, everyone follows my orders and this place stays being a well function division. Benny here is the Lieutenant General, the manager of the place" Mr. Winchester pointed at the old man that greeted me before "You'll be the Major General of the kitchen and will have soldiers at your disposition and a right hand. As long as the food is good, doesn't get late for the clients and there is no problem inside the kitchen, you stay. If you are a slacker, use badly the power I am giving you and make the kitchen explode, you are out" he warned me with a steady gaze "It isn't math, quite simple really. You'll be paid weekly, have Wednesday nights for yourself, Sunday free, jubilation, a Christmas bono and twenty days of vacation in which you include sick days, in exception you suffer an accident. Talking about accidents, if you suffer from one while working and it was because of the bad conditions or malfunction of any machine, we take all the responsibility. Anything you'll like to protest about?".

"None" I simply said, stunned by all the new information. It was the perfect place for working.

"Well then, let's get going" he turned around and started walking towards what I guess is the kitchen's door "I'll show you where is everything and who you'll be working with. This kitchen will be an exact copy of the new 'Sammy's'. The head cook of this place is on vacation, so you'll spend that time in probationary. We will be inaugurating the new restaurant next month" he told me "Remember what I've told you, one bad move and I'll know it. Don't ask how, I'll just will" Mr. Winchester warned me again "Understood?".

"Yes, sir!" I assured him firmly.

After that I was a tense and worried about angering my new boss. However, once I've learned that it only seems like he is bad at the beginning, because of his bluntness and strictness, I began considering the perfect boss.

He even visited me once, at my apartment with Mrs. Winchester. I have finally bought a flat, but it was in a better neighborhood than the one I used to rent, thanks to that I gained more money as a head cook.

Mr. Winchester also came with tools and repaired my broken car, while we were chatting and drinking cold beer. In the meanwhile, our wives were having tea and talking about Mrs. Winchester new book.

 _Something about a guide of supernatural creatures from Japan, China, Hong-Kong, Taiwan and Korea, that she was planning to start writing during her last year of pre-school because she had only finished with her second book a month ago_. I tried to remember in my head.

"Mr. Winchester, not that I don't appreciate it, because I really do!" I began nervously, which wasn't something normal in me. But I was talking with my boss, who was fixing my car free of charge "Why are you doing this?".

"Doing what? Helping you?" he asked me with an amused smirk "You have talent Marcel and a very good man, a man of family something that for me is everything".

There was a glint of longing in his eyes, only for a second but I was able to notice it. Not only now, but many times before. Whenever I mention my daughter Yuki or my unborn son, I get that reaction from him. Especially when Mrs. Winchester is around, during those times he would gaze towards her direction, when he thinks no one is watching, and pose his gaze on her belly.

"You'll soon be able to experiment the pleasures of fatherhood Mr. Winchester. Much more than I was able" I told him softly. Surprising him a bit, he wasn't expecting it but was able to return his poker face rapidly "You own one of the most visited mechanic shops of the city, one that is quite big for what I've heard, and two of the most famous restaurants/cafe/bars of the city. It's even on tourist pages of Palo Alto!" he chuckled at that.

It was as if he was hiding something but I preferred to not push that issue, remembering what Mrs. Winchester told me when we met for the first time.

"What does that have to do with me enjoying more fatherhood?" he asked me, after finalizing his chuckling.

"Because you would be able to give him things that other people can't. A nice home, good clothes, a lot of food, the best education, many toys and a lot of other stuff" I answered him. My words made him sober and take this more seriously "I was in prison and wasn't able to be there for my daughter or my wife, just this year I was able to live with them... that's why you would enjoy it more than me".

"Marcel... you are here now. Don't think about the past, live the present and make it up for them" he told me firmly.

"Yes, sir" I replied jokingly, it had became something that we do.

"To answer your question, not only because of your talent or that you are a good man or that thanks to your food the second 'Sammy's' didn't take much to burst in popularity, we are helping you because it was unjust what it was done to you. Also, we just do that. You know? We help people, it's our stuff" Mr. Winchester told me before returning to the car "And call me Dean you fucker! Mr. Winchester is my dad".

"Yes, sir" I said with a small smile "Thank you very much, sir" I added afterwards.

Smile growing wider when he only grunted in a very Dean Winchester way.

 _Perfect job, the best boss and finally my family back... thank you very much indeed, sir_. I thought content, smile still on my lips.

 **Author's Notes:**

 **The Marine ranks could be wrong, I looked them up but I have no idea of how is the hierarchy of the US Marine. If there is a mistake please comment and tell me which one is, so I can correct it.**

 _ **XOXOKURENOHIKARI;)**_


	8. Guess who is back?

I watched carefully, from the other side of the street, through the window of the pretty house. My gaze was longing, not that I'll ever admit that, longing for the picture that was in front of me.

My son waiting at the table, listening carefully at a little girl's happy rant with a content smile on his lips. One that bloomed into a gleeful one when my daughter came with a steamy plate of lasagna. Sam said something to the little girl, who only nodded her head and skipped upstairs. Both of them laughed at her, after putting the pale down on the table she leaned to peck sweetly Dean's lips. A gesture that made my heart ache because of how much it reminded me of my lovely Mary.

I really couldn't believed that I found my children that I lost almost four years ago just because I entered a library:

I had just finished a simple hunt of salt and burn, when I decided to pass and visit Bobby. But I wanted to do it different this time, he had helped me so much when my children ran away from me. Of course, I knew it was all my fault. I had ruined their childhood and lives by dragging them around the country and teaching them about the world in the shadows. However, Bobby never blamed me and aided me when I was at my lowest. 

I should be angry at him, because I knew that he was aware of the position of my children and wasn't going to tell me. But I was so lonely, not that I'll never admit it out loud, that I needed someone who I could lean on.

So with this thoughts I entered a book shop to buy something for him. You'll know my surprise when while searching for a book about mythology that Bobby doesn't possess already, I found the one written by my own daughter.

"A very good book" a male voice said beside me. I turned my gaze towards him and saw a man in his thirties from a Latin American origin "It has information about everything. Origin, powers, food, stories and how to kill of different creatures. Also, it is written in a way that anyone that wants can read it, not only erudites".

"You seem to be a great fan of Sa... her" I commented calmly, even though I was going mad in my head cause of the mention of my daughter.

"I work at the editorial she has a contract on" he told me "I am the one managing the projects of her two book and going to do the same with her next one. Let's not forget that my mother is her law teacher in Stanford" my heart skipped a beat at that. I finally knew where my daughter was hiding "And let's not add how good she cooks!".

"You've tasted her food?" I asked him surprised.

I more than no one know how possessive Dean is over her. Is she invited this man to their place I am shocked, and a bit disappointed to be honest, that he didn't leave with any permanent damage.

"A lot of people have!" he exclaimed, a bit offended that I said otherwise "She is the three year winner of the desert competition of 'Demeter'" he explained to me "My mother and I are rooting for her to become the Queen of Demeter's parade this year. But I have taken already enough of your time with my words, excuse me for my rudeness and have a nice day" with that said he turned around and left.

I knew that I shouldn't go to Palo Alto to demand some answers from my children... but I couldn't stand it anymore. It was easier when I didn't know about their location, I was able to stop myself of looking for them. However, now that I knew where they were I just couldn't ignore it. After all, they were Mary's children and the only thing I've got left from her.

Looking down at the book, still on my hand, I made my decision. I placed my daughter's book back on the shelf and left the shop quickly, with only one place in mind... Palo Alto.

After that finding my children's place wasn't hard. It seems that they are quite respected and famous in the city, especially around the zone they live in. That didn't surprised me at all. I always knew that my kids were meant to be exceptional and the best.

I wasn't even shocked when I found out that they got married. I kind of was expecting that their relationship developed like that. I knew that as their father I should be disgusted and separate them because it wasn't natural. But in this life there is a lot of unnatural things, I should know about that, and I recognize that look in their eyes... it is a look of true love. Of a love that was predestinated a long time ago.

So, yes I accept my children's love for each other and am very happy that they found that kind of relationship. Because it is very hard to find it in this world full of pain and sorrow.

Suddenly I heard the sound of a door being opened and laughter. When I looked up from the floor I noticed that I have been so enthralled by my memories that I didn't notice time pass by. It was already pretty late at night, and Sam had her coat on ready to take the little girl to her home. Dean kneeled down and ruffled the girl's hair and then kissed my daughter's lips goodbye.

I decided to take that moment to approach. I waited for Sam to walk away, she had always resented me more than her brother, and then headed towards the house. I knew that Dean only left because of his 'Sammy', not that I held any grudges for that. But it was something I needed to keep on mind while approaching him. If Dean thinks that I am a threat for his soul mate or that I wish to keep them apart, he will try to take me out, no matter what a good soldier and loyal son he is.

Although all this in my head, I needed to see if he was keeping his gourd on. I couldn't let him be comfortable enough that he could put my daughter's life in risk. I checked, with pride, that the windows and door had a thin line of salt guarding them, as well as that there were demon traps hidden all over the house. And that there was holy water at hand, if they ever need it. Also, that there were knives and guns in secret compartments for any emergency.

 _Well done son._ I thought proudly. _Keeping your family safe as I taught you to._

This time I wasn't so immerse in my thoughts that I didn't notice my surroundings. I heard my son's step and a gun being taken from one of those secret compartments. So I moved fast, knocking the gun off his hand and tackling him to the ground. Dean of course reacted, as the good hunter he is, and fought back. I was a bit ashamed but very proud, to admit that he was able to reverse the situation and be the one on top with a knife on my neck.

"Dad?!" he exclaimed completely shocked "What are you doing here? How did you find u... me?" he corrected himself quickly.

 _As always protecting your little sister._ I thought amused. _Just because you were screwed, didn't mean she had to go down with you._

"I know that Sam is here with you Dean" I told him "And... I know that both of you are married. I accept it" I added rapidly when I notice him tensing.

The last thing I needed is add guilt to the list of mistakes I made because my son would slit my throat to not lose his sister... cause I knew he would, he is _that_ obsessed with her. Sometimes I think if I had to do something when I noticed that the care and adoration that Dean felt for Sam was way too much. But I always end up answering the same way: 'no'. Because as I watched Sam develop the same feelings and they gravitate around each other, I knew that there love was written in stone a long time before they were born.

"How?" just one word, but I understood what my son was asking: 'How did I notice it?', 'How was I able to accept that my children loved each other in more than a sibling way?'.

"I am your father Dean, and Sam's too" was my answer "Did you really think I didn't see the hater in your gaze to all those fool idiots that thought they could take 'you Sammy' away from you? Or that they always end up in a mysterious way in hospital the same day they got rejected by your sister?" I chuckled at the sheepish look on his face "Or did you think that I didn't notice the lingering touches you gave Sam? For her it was something natural, because that's the only treatment she had ever gotten from you. But I knew that those touches weren't from a sibling, because it was the same way I touched... Mary" even after all these years it's still difficult to speak about her.

"I never touched her before..." I cut off his panicked excuse.

"Before marriage? I know son relax. If anything, the only thing I did right as a father was to teach you how to treat a lady" I assured him "Those bar girls don't count, they are whores that get what they are looking for. But Sammy... she has always been the light of the family, hasn't she? Always looking for the good in people, believing in second chances, the sensitive one who is always kind and gentle with everyone, even complete estrangers...".

"You really think that daddy?" my daughter's voice interrupted me.

I turned my gaze away from Dean towards the other side of the living room, where Sam was standing with watery eyes.

"Of course I do, baby girl" I replayed with a soft smile and regret clear in my eyes "May I stand up now?" I questioned Dean, who mumbled an embarrassed 'Oh... yes' and helped me up.

"Ehm... would you like something to eat? Or drink?" Sam asked me, as always trying to be polite and a good host.

"Maybe one of those famous deserts that had you winning three times the 'Demeter' competition, and a cup of coffee" I answered, as I sat down on the sofa.

"Of course! I think I have some apple pie left, if Dean didn't eat it all already. I swear his stomach is like a dark hole sometimes" she joked, receiving a exclamation of protest from her brother and a deep honest laugh from me. The truest laugh I had in four years, when I got back from a hunt and found out my children had run away.

Dean sat at the armchair in diagonal to the sofa and started telling me everything about what happened since they left. The wedding, Gideon (I still have conflicted feelings about this man. I am grateful at him for dying and giving my children the opportunity of a better life. But envy him because I wasn't able to do it myself), 'Cheval', Jude, Sally, Mrs. Gonzales, 'Demeter', their honeymoon, Sam's languages international profisiency tests, her books and her friends, the werewolf attack, the spying demon and Hell's plan for my children.

He only stopped when Sam got back into the room with two steamy cups of coffee for us, pie and a cup of tea for her. I raised an eyebrow at that, but didn't comment. After all, it was strange that Sam wasn't having a cup of coffee like us. She likes a nice shot of hot caffeine like any Winchester.

"So, what happened with the wolf girl and the guy who was possessed by a demon?" I asked when I noticed that Dean wasn't going to keep on talking.

"Madison is being trained by Amy to keep her animal side in control, she had been doing great" answered me immediately Dean, giving me the information I wanted when I asked for it as I taught him.

"Madison had never hurt anyone since and before she became a werewolf, if any it suits her better. She looks stronger and more sure about herself than before" added Sam. And I knew there was a warning behind her words: 'Hurt my friends and I'll hurt you'. I couldn't stop myself of being proud of her. She was a strong and independent beautiful woman who wasn't afraid of defending the ones she loves "Brady on the other side... he is still suffering from the effects of having been possessed by a demon, but Jess has been helping him a lot".

"She's still with him?" I asked surprised.

"Yes, she started crushing on him before the demon possessed him" Sam answered me "Jess didn't like the new him when they started dating, but hoped that he will return to be his old self. Now that he had, she isn't letting him get away from her".

"And he is quite grateful for that" commented Dean with a small chuckle.

"And you?" I questioned with a serious face "Hell has big plans for you, what have you planned to stop them?".

"Whatever we plan must be decided soon and Sammy has to be kept away from it" stated my son with a firm tone that left no place to discussion.

I was confused by his decision. Yes, Sam doesn't like to fight or be a hunter. However, she is quite a good warrior, I taught her that much. Suddenly Dean's arm wrapped around Sam's waist and dragged her from the arm of the chair towards his lap. He caressed her belly carefully, in an almost protective way. That's when I understood why.

"You are pregnant" I said in surprise "What about college? You've been dreaming since a little girl of being a lawyer!".

"I will take a year off law" she replied with a small shrug "The less stress I have during pregnancy will be better for the baby, and law school is hard. But I have graduated from pre-law and Mrs. Gonzales assured me that after I give birth to this little guy or girl, Stanford will renew my scholarship for law school" Dean grunted about something for himself, but Sam was able to hear him and sighed annoyed at whatever he said "I'll study Dean, and it doesn't matter that you can support us. I won't be the typical housewife of the fifties. That's final! As I was saying..." she turned back at me "I still have one year for my minor in History. That doesn't stress me at all, it's like doing research for you guys when you are in a hunt, so I'll be doing that while I am pregnant. Oh! I also have to finish my third book about supernatural creatures from Japan, China, Hong-Kong, Taiwan and Korea. So, I'll be quite busy this next year".

"We, and by we I mean our friends and family will take care of the yellow-eye demon and his stupid plans for Sammy" Dean told me with a glare, which I knew was directed for the mentioned demon and not me "Bobby found out that a hunter had a gun that could kill anything".

"The Colt" I gasped "I thought it was a hunter's myth".

"You more than anyone should know that myths are never just that" commented wisely Sam with a small smile.

"Exactly. Bobby, Rufus, and I were going to check it out, will you like to come with us dad?" Dean offered me.

"What about Sam? We can't just leave her alone, especially now that she is pregnant" I asked, surprised that Dean would want to leave her side a moment now that he knew she was with child.

"Amy, Madison, Charlie, Jess and Brady will be at her side all the time" he assured me "Dean has been training Charlie for four years and it almost seems as if she had been a hunter since little. Brady and his body remember his time as a demon, and how to fight. For Jess... well, her dad used to be a soldier. He taught her self-defense and how to use a gun. She isn't as good as the rest but she'll never be with me alone, Brady will surely always be with her" she explained to me.

"Also, I asked Garth, an old hunter friend of mine, to come here and take care of Sammy while I am doing this mission" Dean added "So, are you in dad?".

"Of course, I am" I replied "They got with my children and that's not something they can get away with!".


	9. Sequel!

_**Author's Note:**_

 ** _This work has a sequel, it's name is: Should have seen it coming_** ** _._**

 ** _I hope you'll enjoy it as well._**

 ** _XOXOKURENOHIKARI:)_**


End file.
